powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Celtic Deity Physiology
Power to use the traits and powers of Celtic Deities. Variation of Transcendent Physiology. Capabilities User can draw power and abilities connected to deities of Celtic Mythology. Consistent of *Brythonic Deity Physiology *Cornish Deity Physiology *Gaelic Deity Physiology *Irish Deity Physiology *Manx Deity Physiology *Scottish Deity Physiology *Welsh Deity Physiology Deities 'Gaulish/Brythonic/Welsh Deities' *'Alaunus' **Clairvoyance ***Precognition **Divination **Health Manipulation ***Healing **Prophecy Construction *'Ankou' **Death Inducement **Cemetery Lordship **Grim Reaper Physiology **Guardianship **Necromancy **Soul Manipulation **Underworld Lordship *'Arianrhod' **Celestial Manipulation **Fate Manipulation **Fertility Manipulation **Lunar Manipulation **Reincarnation Manipulation (Rebirth) **Sky Manipulation **Stellar Embodiment **Time Manipulation *'Arawn/Gwyn ap Nudd' **Authority **Combat Empowerment **Enhanced Combat **Enhanced Strength **Fear Manipulation **Fire Manipulation **Forest Manipulation **Monster Manipulation **Nether Manipulation ***Necromancy **War Manipulation ***War Inducement **Underworld Lordship **Vengeance Embodiment *'Belenus' **Inspiration Manipulation **Solar Empowerment **Solar Manipulation ***Light Manipulation **Water Manipulation ***Healing Water *'Belisama' **Enhanced Crafting **Fire Manipulation **Lake/River Manipulation **Light Manipulation **Water Manipulation *'Blodeuwedd' **Enhanced Wisdom **Femininity Aspect Manifestation **Lunar Manipulation ***Lunar Magic **Mother Goddess Physiology **Plant Manipulation ***Plant Growth **Precognition *'Branwen' **Absolute Beauty **Beauty Manipulation **Fertility Inducement **Love Manipulation *'Camulus' **Combat Empowerment **Enhanced Combat **Enhanced Strength **Enhanced Swordsmanship **Fearlessness **Guardianship **Invisibility **Sky Manipulation ***Air Manipulation ***Weather Manipulation **War Manipulation ***War Inducement *'Cernunnos' **Cervid Physiology **Enhanced Tracking **Fertility Manipulation **Forest Manipulation **Life Manipulation **Monetary Manipulation **Nature Manipulation ***Animal Manipulation ***Elemental Manipulation **Underworld Lordship *'Cerridwen' **Enhanced Wisdom **Fertility Inducement **Harvest Manipulation **Inspiration Manipulation **Knowledge Manipulation **Lunar Manipulation **Magic ***Divination ***Potion Creation ***Transformation **Nature Manipulation **Regeneration Manipulation *'Creiddylad' **Absolute Beauty **Love Manipulation **Plant Manipulation ***Flower Manipulation **Summer Manipulation *'Epona' **Death Inducement **Death Sense **Equid Manipulation **Fertility Inducement **Grim Reaper Physiology **Horse Physiology **Soul Manipulation *'Gofannon/Goibniu' **Architecture Manipulation **Fire Manipulation **Meta Crafting **Metal Manipulation **Potion Creation *'Grannus' **Healing **Heat Generation **Scald Generation **Solar Empowerment **Solar Manipulation **Water Manipulation *'Lleu Llaw Gyffes' **Enhanced Combat **Health Manipulation ***Healing **Magic **Meta Crafting **Poetry Embodiment **Water Manipulation *'Llŷr' **Ocean Lordship ***Aquatic Life Manipulation ***Ocean Manipulation **Water Manipulation ***Water Form Manipulation ***Water Mimicry **Weather Manipulation ***Storm Manipulation *'Lugus' **Creation **Enhanced Forging **Intuitive Aptitude **Omnicompetence *'Math fab Mathonwy' **Magic ***Conjuration ***Divination ***Druidic Magic ***Elemental Manipulation ***Enchantment ***Magical Energy Manipulation ***Spell Casting *'Nantosuelta' **Earth Manipulation **Fertility Manipulation ***Fertility Inducement **Fire Manipulation **Nature Manipulation **Valley Manipulation ***Lake/River Manipulation *'Nodens' **Dog Manipulation **Healing **Hunting Intuition **Ocean Manipulation **Predator Instinct **Water Manipulation *'Ogmios' **Binding **Curse Inducement **Death Inducement **Enhanced Charisma **Enhanced Intelligence **Human Manipulation *'Pwyll Pen Annwn' **Authority **Land Lordship **War Manipulation ***War Inducement **Underworld Lordship *'Rhiannon' **Absolute Beauty **Avian Manipulation **Enhanced Speed **Enhanced Wisdom **Fertility Manipulation **Giant Physiology **Inspiration Manipulation **Magic ***Transformation **Regeneration Manipulation **Resurrection *'Sucellus' **Alcohol Manipulation **Forest Manipulation **Nature Manipulation **Plant Manipulation ***Plant Growth *'Sulis' **Curse Inducement **Life-Force Absorption **Life-Force Generation **Luck Bestowal *'Taranis' **Electricity Manipulation ***Electrical Transportation ***Electric Transmutation ***Electricity Mimicry **Storm Manipulation **Thunder Manipulation 'Tuatha Dé Danann' *'Aengus' **Enhanced Charisma **Healing **Love Manipulation **Poetry Embodiment ***Inspiration Manipulation **Resurrection **Youth Inducement *'Áine' **Enhanced Charisma **Fertility Inducement **Harvest Manipulation **Love Manipulation **Monetary Manipulation **Solar Empowerment ***Solar Manipulation **Summer Manipulation **Transcendent Fairy Physiology *'Airmed' **Plant Manipulation **Potion Creation **Regeneration Manipulation **Resurrection *'Andraste' **Divination ***Clairvoyance **Enhanced Combat **Enhanced Strength **Lunar Manipulation ***Lunar Magic **Rabbit Physiology **War Manipulation **Victory Manipulation *'Artio' **Fertility Manipulation **Harvest Manipulation ***Food Manipulation ***Plenty Inducement **Nature Manipulation ***Animal Manipulation ***Plant Manipulation **Transformation **Ursine Physiology *'Badb' **Banshee Physiology **Corvid Physiology **Death Sense **Shapeshifting **War Manipulation ***War Inducement *'Balor' **Dark Arts **Destruction **Disintegration **Evil Eye **Troll Physiology *'Banba/Ériu/Fódla' **Earth Manipulation **Enhanced Combat **Fertility Manipulation ***Fertility Inducement **Land Lordship ***Environment Manipulation ***Land Embodiment **Protection Embodiment **War Manipulation *'Boann' **Circadian Manipulation **Health Manipulation ***Healing **Lake/River Manipulation **Water Manipulation ***Water Generation *'Brân the Blessed' **Avian Manipulation **Guardianship **Health Manipulation **Precognition **Prophecy Construction **Protection Embodiment **Regeneration Manipulation *'Bres' **Authority **Fertility Manipulation **Giant Physiology ***Size Manipulation **Harvest Manipulation **Plant Manipulation *'Brigid' **Combat Intuition **Enhanced Charisma **Enhanced Forging **Enhanced Intelligence **Enhanced Wisdom **Fire Manipulation **Healing **Light Manipulation **Mountain Manipulation **Solar Manipulation **Spring Manipulation **Water Manipulation *'Cailleach' **Creation **Hag Physiology **Nature Manipulation **Pestilence Manipulation ***Disease Manipulation **Winter Manipulation ***Blizzard Creation ***Freezing *'Clíodhna' **Banshee Physiology **Fear Inducement **Love Manipulation **Supernatural Beauty *'Dagda' **Earth Manipulation **Enhanced Combat **Fertility Inducement **Guardianship **Knowledge Manipulation **Life and Death Manipulation **Magic **Musical Empathy **Season Manipulation **Solar Manipulation **Time Manipulation *'Danu' **Enhanced Charisma **Enhanced Wisdom **Fertility Inducement **Nature Enhancement **Nature Manipulation **Planetary Empowerment **Water Manipulation *'Dian Cecht' **Health Manipulation ***Health Optimization **Fire Manipulation **Omni Healing ***Flawless Healing ***Flawless Restoration *'Donn' **Death Inducement **Necromancy **Soul Manipulation **Underworld Lordship **Weather Sensing *'Dylan ail Don' **Beast Morphing **Enhanced Speed ***Speed Swimming **Ocean Manipulation ***Water Manipulation ***Water Form Manipulation ***Water Mimicry *'Efnysien' **Calamity Embodiment **Moral Manipulation ***Emotion Manipulation ***Perception Manipulation **Morality Manipulation ***Corruption Manipulation ***Morality Viewing **Trickster *'Fand' **Avian Physiology **Bliss & Horror Inducement **Ocean Manipulation **Supernatural Beauty **Water Manipulation **Youth Inducement *'Flidais' **Fertility Manipulation **Forest Manipulation ***Animal Manipulation ***Plant Manipulation ****Plant Growth ****Plant Mimicry ***Wood Manipulation **Hill Manipulation **Nature Awareness **Valley Manipulation *'Gilfaethwy' **Combat Empowerment **Enhanced Combat **Enhanced Strength **War Manipulation *'Gwydion' **Enhanced Combat **Enhanced Strength **Magic ***Enchantment ***Healing ***Illusion Manipulation ***Resurrection ***Summoning ***Spell Casting ***Transmutation ****Shapeshifting *****Animal Morphing **Trickster *'Lugh' **Enhanced Combat **Enhanced Forging **Intuitive Aptitude **Law Manipulation **Omnicompetence **Solar Manipulation **Trickster **Truth Manipulation **War Inducement *'Macha' **Death Sense **Curse Inducement **Enhanced Charisma **Equine Manipulation **Life and Death Manipulation **Shapeshifting **Supernatural Strength **War Manipulation ***War Inducement *'Manannán mac Lir' **Death Sense **Dimensional Travel **Ocean Manipulation **Vapor Manipulation **Water Manipulation **Weather Manipulation *'Mebd' **Authority **Combat Empowerment **Earth Manipulation **Enhanced Combat **Enhanced Strength **Fertility Manipulation **Intoxication Inducement **Sexual Inducement **Supernatural Speed **War Manipulation *'Morrígan' **Aspect Manifestation **Authority **Control Manipulation **Corvid Physiology **Death Inducement **Earth Manipulation **Enhanced Charisma **Enhanced Combat **Fate Manipulation **Fear Inducement **Fertility Inducement **Rage Manipulation ***Anger Empowerment ***Rage Inducement **Shapeshifting **War Manipulation ***Combat Empowerment ***War Inducement *'Niamh' **Absolute Beauty **Beauty Manipulation ***Beauty Inducement ***Nature Manipulation **Grim Reaper Physiology ***Afterlife Transport **Life Light Manipulation ***Light Manipulation **Trickster *'Nuada Airgetlám' **Dog Manipulation **Enhanced Charisma **Healing **Hunting Intuition **Ocean Manipulation **Predator Instinct **Water Manipulation * Toutatis ** Boundary Manipulation ** Economy Manipulation ** Enhanced Athleticism ** Enhanced Combat ** Enhanced Strength ** Land Lordship (Tribal Lands) ** Protection Embodiment ** War Manipulation Associations *Banshee Physiology *Boobrie Physiology *Cat Sìth Physiology *Dullahan Physiology *Faery Physiology *Glaistig Physiology *Hag Physiology *Leprechaun Physiology Known Users Gallery Crom.jpg|Crom Cruach (The Secret of Kells) is an ancient, monstrous deity hidden away in a cave. File:Tuatha_de_Danaans.jpg|Tuath de Danaan (Marvel) File:Fomore_(Earth-616)_0002.jpg|Fomore (Marvel) Macha.jpg|Macha, associated with war, horses, sovereignty. Belisama H.png|Belisama (Valkyrie Crusade) Sulis H.png|Sulis (Valkyrie Crusade) Lugh H.png|Lugh (Valkyrie Crusade) Morrigan_H.png|Morrigan (Valkyrie Crusade) The Morrigan The Wicked + The Divine.jpg|The Morrigan (The Wicked + The Divine) File:Artio.jpg|Artio (SMITE) The Bear Goddess. File:Cernunnos_(SMITE).jpg|Cernunnos (SMITE) The Horned God. File:The_Morrigan_(SMITE).jpg|The Morrigan (SMITE) Phantom Queen. Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Fighting Power Category:Physiology Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Divine Powers Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Transcendent Physiologies Category:Almighty Powers Category:Common Powers